We will study the control of LH biosynthesis by monitoring incorporation of radiolabeled precursors into the protein and carbohydrate moieties of LH by cultured rat anterior pituitary cells. We will monitor release of LH from these cells by radioimmunoassay. Our goals are (a) to determine the size and relative carbohydrate content of radiolabeled LH produced in the presence of high levels of GnRH with that produced in the absence of GnRH, (b) to determine the effect of estrogen on the size and relative carbohydrate content of radiolabeled LH synthesized in vitro in the presence or absence of GnRH, (c) to determine the role of carbohydrate moieties in the assembly of LH subunits, (d) to further characterize the large molecular weight species of LH synthesized de novo by rat anterior pituitary cells, (e) to examine the effect of GnRH on the synthesis of the protein moiety of LH, and (f) to examine the interactions of physiological concentrations of estrogen, progesterone and GnRH on LH synthesis and release.